starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydralisk
The hydralisk is the zerg basic front-line creature, forming the backbone of their onslaughts with its resistant carapace and ranged spine attack. Overview ]] The hydralisk is a zerg evolution of the slothien. While slothiens were peaceful herbivores, the hydralisk is noted as being one of the most fierce and sadistic of the zerg strains.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The average hydralisk in 2499 was 5.4m long and weighed 390 kg.Back of the original StarCraft box, 1998. Since hydralisks move relatively slowly over open terrain,Hydralisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-11-27 it is common for hydralisks to burrow and await their prey to enter killing range before attacking,Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. destroying their enemies in a deadly crossfire.StarCraft II-Hydralisk. Accessed on 2008-03-10 Despite their relatively sluggish nature, hydralisks can climb vertical surfacesHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and continued evolution of the strain through muscular augmentation has resulted in faster hydralisks. Hydralisks are sometimes supported by infestors.Overview: Zerg, accessed on 2011-01-13 History Prior to the beginning of the , hydralisks gained the ability to mutate into lurkers.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The first recorded encounter between terrans and hydralisks was aboard a cargo vessel. The hydralisk was recorded by the derelict ship's security cameras. Since then, hydralisks have established themselves in terran culture to a notable extent. Sometimes colloquially called "hydras,"Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). hydralisk skulls have been mounted akin to trophies in Joeyray's BarJoeyray's Bar. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-03-12 and on an ore loader on Sorona.Dayton, Cameron. "Broken Wide." (March 5, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Broken Wide Accessed 2010-03-05. The Annual Hydralisk Derby has also become an established event.Leord, 4th Annual Hydralisk Derby. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2009-07-12 Current terran tactics for dealing with the creatures stress the need for siege tank support. Attacks Hydralisks may attack directly with scythe-like arms or, more commonly, strike from a distance with volleys of armor-piercing spinesBill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. 30mm in length in 2503; by 2504 they were significantly larger.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. Hundreds of these spines are stored in the upper carapace plates and covered by flaps. The flaps fold back before the spines fire,Hydralisks fold back their top carapace flap to reveal those spines, it's an attack animation. When they are out of battle, they fold in again to hide them. What he said. Cavez, PsiWarp. 2009-02-05. Karune: screenshot question about hydras. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-05. a process which gives a few seconds warning to an impending volley. The hydralisk has 4,000 muscles, compared to a terran's 629, and a portion of these may be used to launch the spines with enough force to penetrate 2 cm. of neosteel at a range of over 300 meters or even half a kilometerMaxwell, Matthew. "The Teacher." (Feb. 20, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Teacher Accessed 2013-02-20. at a velocity greater than that of the C-20A rifle.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The spines were evolved from the slothien's defensive urticating (stinging) hairs; they may be "grooved" for increased range and are slightly poisonous.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Gates of Hell (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Hydralisk (StarCraft). StarCraft: Ghost ]] Hydralisks are featured as a player unit in ''StarCraft: Ghost, in addition to acting as enemies. Hydralisks maintain their StarCraft abilities but also gain a powerful claw attack.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Their poison quill attack interferes with terran vision.1up staff. 2005-10-28. StarCraft Ghost Previews from 1UP.com 1up.com Accessed 2008-11-09. They move more slowly than zerglings. In Invasion mode, transforming a zergling into a hydralisk costs one point.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Hydralisk (StarCraft II) Warcraft III s in Warcraft III]] The hydralisk appears as an Easter egg unit in Warcraft III and its expansion, The Frozen Throne. Known Hydralisks Variant Strains *Hunter Killer *Hydolysk *Primal hydralisk *Zergrinch Warg Evolutions *Lurker *Impaler Individuals *"Dennis" *Frayne the Feral *Specimen 16G *Vaevictis (Hunter Killer) Trivia A hydralisk action figure was released in 1998.2012-05-04, Zerg Hydralisk. Figure of the Day, accessed on 2012-07-27 The hydralisk is often nicknamed "hydra" in online culture. References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category:Zerg breeds